youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Quinton Reviews
Quinton Kyle Hoover is an American YouTuber from Iowa. He makes commentary and reviews on various TV shows and movies and gained popularity for his videos on the rise and fall of various YouTubers, such as GradeAUnderA from a certain perspective. About When he began his channel Quinton posted both reviews and the occasional parody or skit, although as of mid-2018 many only one video posted between 2013-16 is still active on his channel. However, by 2016, Quinton's content had begun to deconstruct topics affecting YouTube itself in his opinion, such as his "review" of their Copyright School as he sought to challenge the copyright strike he received from Vídeo Brinquedo for his review of The Little Cars in The Great Race, discussing how Matt Hoss all but destroyed his channel in his opinion when he filed his (ultimately doomed in his opinion) lawsuit against H3h3Productions, a two-part discussion about how GradeAUnderA went from a YouTuber people loved to one who was roundly hated by the community in his opinion in a short space of time, speculating whether or not Logan Paul Vlogs might actually be mentally disturbed in his opinion, creating a step-by-step guide to create an apology video where you fail to apologise for anything in the style of TMARTN in his opinion (which, ironically, appears to have been lifted wholesale by ex-IGN editor Filip Miucin when he posted a nonpology video in August 2018 after his history of plagiarism was discovered), and how LeafyIsHere could have rebounded from his utter roasting from IDubbbzTV in his opinion on Content Cop but lacked the nous to see the opening he had in opinion. Outside of the content that deconstructs all things YouTube in his opinion, Quinton's other content has moved away from strict reviews and into analysis, for example analysing the rise and fall of Garfield in opinion to the complete and unabridged history of how Bee Movie went from a passing comment between Jerry Seinfeld and Steven Spielberg to a movie to the basis of countless memes in his opinion. Fallen Titans Starting in February 2018, Quinton began a series called Fallen Titans in his opinion , where he documented the careers of various YouTubers or YouTube trends which were popular i his opinion in the platform's early days, but have since either faded into obscurity or have vanished altogether in his opinion. This comes off his previous two-parted video on the rise and fall of GradeAUnderA. To date the episodes include: * Episode One: Ray William Johnson (posted 22 February 2018) * Episode Two: Comedy Pioneers Smosh, Fred, Annoying Orange (posted 29 March 2018) * Episode Three: Channel Awesome (posted 6 April 2018) - initially planned for later in the series, but moved up in light of the ChangeTheChannel controversy * Episode Four: The Rise of Online Animation (posted 5 June 2018) * Episode Five: Algorithm Killed the Video Star (posted 21 June 2018) * Episode Six: Rage Comics (posted 31 July 2018) * Episode Seven: The Abridged Success of Abridged Series (posted 31 August 2018) * Episode Eight: Knockoff YouTubers (posted 17 November 2018) Controversy In late 2018, Quinton was embroiled in a series of controversies surrounding the recent attempts to express his opinions on his channel, and the perceived lack of humor on his channel despite his channel description reading "it's all about making you laugh." In his video "Logan Paul's Thinining Sequel is Terrible." He discussed his overall negative opinion on president Donald Trump for nearly a minute of the video, which many critics say did not add or connect to the video. Another example of these political expressions can be found in his video "Knockoff Channels| Fallen Titans," in which he says, "Saying every angry gamer is trying to be James Rolfe is like saying every racist gamer is trying to be JonTron," while many of Quinton's defenders defended this as a joke, critics pointed to his Sardonicast appearance as evidence to the contrary. Quinton's Twitter was also the subject of scrutiny, with many of his tweets (some of which have been deleted), drawing heavy criticism. He expressed strong disapproval of PewDiePie inviting Ben Shapiro onto an episode of his series Meme Review in a Tweet calling Shapiro a "transphobic and occasionally racist egg-head." Trivia * Quinton Reviews' channel took off with the video "How GradeA Fell From Grace (Part 1)", where he documented the rise and fall of the previously beloved YouTuber GradeAUnderA. * Quinton is a big nerd. * He appeared on the 13th episode of the podcast Sardonicast. Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:Commentary YouTubers